


Whumptober Day 3 - Delirium

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack is a bastard, At least to Nyx, How? AI vs Real, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack is good AND bad in this one, Near Death, Nyx is still grieving, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Real Jack was actually kinda sweet at the end, Vaughn is a sweet concerned friend, dehyrdration, heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: This is a different version of my AU with Nyx. In this one they end of helping the TFTBL crew after Jack's death, but seeing their love back as a vengeful, insane AI is extremely traumatic and suddenly they're thrown back into full-blown grieving again. Wandering Pandora's wasteland aimlessly, it's only so long before supplies start to run out, and the sun only seems to get hotter and hotter and hotter....





	Whumptober Day 3 - Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3's fic is here! Someone give Nyx a hug they need it
> 
> ...enter our favorite Hyperion Accountant turned Bandit King, Vaughn

Pandora’s sun was relentless, the heat beating down without mercy on Nyx’s back as they trekked across the wasteland. Once upon a time they wouldn’t of dared show more skin than necessary, terrified of someone seeing their Siren marks. But…with the largest ones on their arm replaced by cybernetics and the scorching sun sapping their energy, they stripped down to just a tank-top and jeans to avoid fainting.

Even with so many layers gone, it was still getting harder and harder to think. Water supplies had ran out hours ago, food down to a few morsels, but they couldn’t stomach the bits without something to drink. Dear god they were so thirsty… Every rasping breath seemed to scrape against their impossibly dry throat.

_So…so…tired…maybe…close my eyes…just for a sec-NO! _Shaking their head weakly, Nyx blinked a few times, trying to focus their vision even as the haze of exhaustion grew stronger. A whimper escaped before they could stop it, legs shaking so hard they threatened to buckle at any moment.

_Wonder….wonder how Rhys and Vaughn are doing…sure hope…sure hope they aren’t stuck in this…heat….over…whelming….heat…like…me…me…water…fuck…I I need…**water….**_

The ground rushed up to meet the drained wanderer as they fell, the coarse sand muffling the thump of impact. Nyx didn’t notice though, darkness had enveloped them before they even hit the sand. 

Drifting aimlessly through the dark, Nyx began to understand why it terrified the AI so much. They screamed, begged, cried out for help, for someone, anyone to help them, to find them, to free them from the endless void. A familiar voice broke the silence, the barely there whisper echoing through the black. 

_Oh pumpkin….look at you..never could survive without me!_

“J…Jack? JACK!?” Nyx tried to spin around, but trying to move felt like swimming in molasses. Their limbs refused to move how they were commanded and when they did move it was at a snail’s pace. “Jack! Please! Where are you?! Help me! I-I need you please!”

That dark laugh just rang through the dark again and suddenly a blue light erupted in front of Nyx’s writhing form. “No…you’re not Jack…” The hologram chuckled, grinning viciously down at the void’s helpless prisoner and they suddenly wished it was silent again. “_Oh cupcake! That hurts it really does.. But don’t worry, we have all the time in the world to change that attitude of your’s! And oh…oh it will be **fun~**”_

Screaming in fear and sudden pain, a single word ripped it’s way from Nyx’s throat as their face lit up blue, their remaining Siren marks flaring bright. **_“JACK!!!!!!!!!!” _**

The last thing they saw what the hologram’s eyes snapping wide and then he was gone. Nyx’s mind slowed down like it too was caught in the hold of the void. Distantly they registered something dragging their body, another voice whispering promises of safety and help, but Nyx simply shook their head and closed their eyes against the dark. Just when they thought it was all over, that they could float in piece, Jack’s voice returned. Yet…there was none of the malice from before and as he kept talking, Nyx knew it wasn’t the hologram this time.

_Nyx….I…I miss you…I’m so sorry babe…you know I had to do it…I had to make them pay…they took my Angel….no..our Angel…but I…I miss seeing you…I miss your voice, when you sing and even when you yell at me…I miss the feeling of your fingers gently tracing the mess under this mask…I….I just miss you so much…._

Tears slid down Nyx’s gaunt, starved cheeks as they reached out through the void. A broken sob tumbled out when they felt the barest brush of skin against their fingers. “I miss you too, Jack….every damn day I wish I had been there…I wish I had stood beside you against those bastards…more than anything…I want…I want to hold you…just one more time…I want to hold you in my arms…”

_I know babe…but it’s time to wake up.._

“No!” Nyx cried out as Jack pulled away, screaming after him as he retreated further into the dark. “No come back! Please! Please don’t leave me again!”

_Sorry Nyx…I love you…goodbye…_

Screaming their pain into the void, Nyx fell to their knees, nails digging deep gouges in the skin of their right arm, despite that same distant voice frantically yelling at them to stop. Hot, thick blood curled down their arm, staining the pale skin red as Nyx’s screams died down into weak whimpers. Silently they begged the dark to swallow them whole, but it ignored their cries, instead the faint light grew stronger and stronger, until it flared bright, tearing Nyx from the void.

“n-x…-an…-hea…-e? Come o-…wake up…wake up. Come on wake up!”

Eyes flying wide with a gasp, Nyx shot upright in bed. Wait…bed? When did they get in a bed? Didn’t they pass out in the middle of-

“Oh thank god you’re awake! It was really touch and go there for awhile you know! It would’ve sucked to lose another friend… But hey you made it! Welcome back, Nyx!”

Turning bleary eyes to the source of that cheery voice, Nyx’s brows furrowed in confusion as they looked over the blurry form. Gathering what strength they had, they croaked out quietly, “V-Vau..u..gh..-hn?”

Grinning almost as bright as the light that tore them from the dark, Vaughn nodded and reached out to place a gentle hand on their flesh arm. “Yeah, I’m here Nyx. You’re safe.” They didn’t miss the way his eyes dropped to their hand nervously and when their gaze followed they saw the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around their palm, _Guess that part wasn’t just a dream…_

“What…ha…pe..ned…?” Nyx struggled to clear their throat, coughing weakly and wincing as it irritated the probably torn flesh. Vaughn quickly handed them a bottle of water, eyes going wide when it was drained in seconds, an almost shriveled pink tongue poking out to gather up the last few drops hanging on their lips.

“Thirstier than I expected…how long did you go without water?”

Sighing, Nyx set the bottle down and ran their cybernetic hand through unruly hair, “Don’t know…maybe a week? Sirens…we…we last longer I guess..” They were shocked when Vaughn practically exploded on them, “A week! Holy crap, Nyx!! What would’ve happened had I not found you?! You would’ve died on that ridge! You-you can’t do that to yourself! You should’ve come to us!!”

Nyx shrunk down under the tiny bandit’s rage, ducking their head and fighting the pathetic whimper that tried to get out, “S-sorry..didn’t want to be a bother…”

_Oh shit look what you did now dumbass… _Going quiet, Vaughn sighed and leaned in, wrapping his arms easily around the now-pencil thin assassin. “It’s okay…I’m sorry I shouldn’t’ve yelled…I was just so worried…I thought…I thought you were dead when I saw you collapsed in the sand..” When he pulled away there was deep remorse and some fear shining in his eyes, “It was terrifying to roll you over and…and see you so still. It took me almost a full 2 minutes to find a pulse. And even when I did it was barely there…”

Nyx would’ve been crying if they had the moisture to spare. Instead they threw their arms around Vaughn, holding him close, “I’m so sorry I scared you…I should’ve…I should’ve come to the Children of Helios…I will next time. I promise..”

Laughing weakly, Vaughn buried his face in the crook of Nyx’s neck, murmuring into their skin, “You better…”


End file.
